El Amor es Libre
by biank-chan
Summary: Lindsey, la prima de Momoshiro llega a Tokyo después de seis años de ausencia, pero no asiste a Seigaku con él si no que se inscribe a Hyotei en donde conoce a la persona que le dará la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse y que resulta ser quien menos espera, causando ciertos conflictos entre dos mejores amigos y miembros del equipo de tenis


**La historia se desarrolla dentro de la línea que sigue el ánime, los resultados de partidos y torneos no se modifican, así que si no han terminado de verlo tal vez deban hacerlo antes.**

**Este primer capítulo es introductorio así que tal vez parece un poco lento pero prometo que el siguiente tiene más acción, denle el beneficio de la duda y esperen el segundo capítulo :) Disfruten **

**Prince of tennis ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Era una mañana fría; como suelen serlo en Londres, a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a salir y a entrar por la ventana de la habitación la temperatura era baja, algo a lo que Lindsey nunca pudo acostumbrarse después de seis años viviendo en esa ciudad. El despertador comenzó a sonar y se mantuvo así por más de cinco minutos, hasta que la dueña del reloj abrió los ojos

- Mmmm... Ya es hora- se dijo a ella misma aún medio dormida - ¡Ya es hora! - gritó emocionada lanzando las cobijas y salió corriendo del cuarto bajando las escaleras- ¡Papá! ya es hora

- Ya se que ya es hora, siéntate a desayunar y después sube a alistarte

- Estoy muy emocionada, Japón me trae tantos recuerdos de mi infancia y de mamá - dijo Lindsey mientras se sentaba y tomaba el desayuno que su padre había preparado

- Lo se, fue una linda etapa, espero que puedas volver a adaptarte a la vida en Japón; has crecido y las cosas cambian

- No te preocupes papá estaré bien; además, Takeshi estará conmigo. Seis años sin verlo ¿habrá cambiado mucho?

- Tanto como tu, ahora sube a arreglarte no queremos perder el vuelo

- ¡No! me daré prisa - se levantó de la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su padre

- Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre - dijo el hombre casi en un susurro mientras la veía subir la escalera

Ya en su cuarto Lindsey se sentó frente al espejo, cepilló su negro cabello a la altura del hombro y colocó un broche en forma de mariposa retirando el fleco de su cara, rizó sus pestañas haciendo que sus ojos violetas resaltaran aún más en su piel blanca y puso un poco de brillo transparente en sus labios rosas.

Una vez que terminó de cambiarse salió de la habitación, se paró en el marco de la puerta y dio una última mirada a la que había sido su dormitorio durante seis años de su vida, estaba frente a la habitación en la que había escrito la mayoría de sus canciones, donde había practicado cada una de sus melodías y donde su madre la había arropado y dado las buenas noches tantas veces; ahora ese lugar se veía tan vacio y era momento de dejarlo atrás.

- Saber decir adios es crecer – escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de ella – ahora tenemos otro destino – tomó las maletas de Lindsey y se adelantó a salir de la casa

- Ya no quiero crecer - se dijo a si misma y siguió a su papá hasta la puerta

El camino al aeropuerto fue bastante rápido, después de un par de horas de espera por fin llegó la hora de abordar el avión que los llevaría a su destino, ya en el avión Lindsey se colocó sus auriculares y cerró sus ojos

_**"Será un largo viaje, pero valdrá la pena... Es momento de empezar desde cero; te voy a olvidar Patrick"**_

Había sido un día aburrido para Momoshiro Takeshi, debido a una luxación en el tobillo no pudo entrenar al parejo que los demás titulares del equipo de tenis, llegó a su casa sin mucho ánimo pero toda su energía habitual volvió al ver en el refrigerador el horario de llegada de un vuelo a Tokyo

- La cena está lista, llegas justo a tiempo hijo - le dijo su madre al verlo entrar por la puerta

- ¡Genial, estoy muriendo de hambre! - se sentó y comenzó a devorar el enorme plato de arroz que tenía enfrente

- ¡Takeshi! te he dicho que debes esperar a que todos estemos en la mesa - lo reprendió su padre al verlo comer - y ¿qué es es forma de comer? eres una persona, no un perro

- Lo siento padre, estoy en crecimiento - se discupó llevando una mano a su nuca - además el entrenamiento me deja muy cansado y hambriento

- Bueno, ya es suficiente - intervino su madre - ¿podrían cenar en paz un día al menos?

- si - respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos

- ¿A qué hora llegará mañana? - volvió a tomar la palabra el chico

- A las ocho de la mañana - respondió su mamá - pero tu estarás en el instituto a esa hora, así que la verás hasta que regreses por la tarde, trata de no quedarte más tiempo del debido con tus compañeros ya que vendrán cansados del viaje y no se quedarán mucho tiempo

- Eso es muy injusto, yo quería ir al aeropuerto, no tengo a que ir a la escuela; todo es muy aburrido desde que no puedo entrenar por esta tonta lesión

- ¡No vas a la escuela solo a entrenar! - lo reprendió su padre

- Ya lo se, pero tiene más sentido para mi de esa forma

- Si no fueras tan bueno en el tenis te juro que te prohibiría practicarlo, pero no me queda más que apoyarte y ser buen padre

- Será mejor que ya vayamos a dormir - intervino una vez más su madre - mañana será un día agitado

Al día siguiente Momo fue al instituto como cada mañana en su bicicleta, pero esta vez iba más distraído de lo normal, no podía dejar de pensar en que si tardaba un poco más de tiempo en salir del entrenamiento tal vez tendría que posponer aún más el esperado reencuentro

- ¡Oye Momo! deberías ver al frente cuando vas en bicicleta por la calle - lo sacó de sus pensamientos un chico castaño de ojos azules que tenía una gran sonrisa a pesar de que casi es arrollado por Momo

-¡Fuji Sempai! lo siento, iba un poco distraído

- No hay problema Momo, pero pon atención a partir de ahora - contestó el castaño rebasándolo.

Una vez en el instituto el día fue bastante monótono, peor que el día anterior ya que los demás titulares del equipo de tenis no estuvieron presentes en el entrenamiento; lo único que valió la pena para el fue el encuentro que tuvo con un novato que lo sorprendió grátamente; Echizen Ryoma, ese chico de baja estatura con gorra lo ayudó a olvidar por un momento sus preocupaciones, aunque cuando terminó el partido todo volvió a su mente

- ¡Tengo que irme entrenadora Ryuzaki! - no esperó la respuesta y salió corriendo ante la mirada de todos

Después de un rato de pedalear lo más rápido que pudo llegó a su casa y de un golpe abrió la puerta para encontrarse con quien tanto extrañaba

- ¡Lindsey!

- ¡Takeshi!

Los dos corrieron a abrazarse, los padres de ambos se miraron sonriendo, la última vez que vieron a sus hijos juntos fue cuando tenían ocho años, eran muy unidos y después de seis años se volvían a ver.

- Te extrañé mucho primito

- Y yo a ti, pero será genial que vivamos cerca... Podremos ir juntos al instituto, te presentaré a mis amigos y podrás ir a apoyarnos al entrenamiento y a los partidos, ade..

- Takeshi – lo interrumpió su madre – Lindsey no irá a Seigaku contigo, podrán verse por las tardes y los fines de semana

Momo volteó a ver a Lindsay confundido por las palabras de su mamá dirigiéndole una mirada de interrogación

- Verás – Le dijo dulcemente la chica mientras lo llevaba al sillón a sentarse junto a ella – mi papá y yo escuchamos que la escuela con más prestigio en el área de artes y humanidades es la Academia Hyotei Gakuen, a mi me interesa mucho crecer en música y también supimos que su orquesta es la mejor a nivel secundaria; esa escuela fue la mejor opción y mañana mismo empezaré a asistir a clases

- ¡Rayos! En verdad tenía ganas de que fueramos a la misma escuela, pero si es lo mejor para ti entonces te apoyo – dijo sonriendo Momo – Aunque eso de apoyarme en los partidos sigue en pie y te advierto que a esa escuela asisten puros niños malcriados y presumidos – Todos soltaron una carcajada ante el último comentario

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya Lindsey, debemos descansar

- Lindsey, mañana si quieres puedo ir por ti a Hyotei después del entrenamiento y podemos ir a comer algo para ponernos al día, aunque... tal vez tengas que esperarme un par de horas

-No hay problema, escuche que Hyotei tiene una gran sala de música puedo pasar ahí un par de horas sin problemas, además necesito tiempo para investigar sobre las audiciones para entrar a la orquesta

- Perfecto, te enviaré mensaje cuando llegue para que salgas

Todos se despidieron, Lindsey y su padre se dirigieron al que sería su nuevo hogar, ver a Momo le subió el ánimo a la chica y estaba convencia de que cumpliría todas sus metas

_**"No te voy a defraudar mamá" **_

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a comentar, déjenme saber si debo seguir actualizando :) gracias y nos leemos luego :D **


End file.
